Love Between two species
by XenomorphSpecialist
Summary: James an engineer that gets a surprise from the rescue mission he gets roped into 'a man, a planet and his will' Rated M for strong language and future apples...I mean lemons ;) Hey guys just a little favour if any of you could make some fan art of my story that would be great!
1. A deck of cards

**Hey guys I'm back, after a long period of time and I'm rewriting my Xenomorph and Human love story. Now reviews will be cherished as the first review I got helped me out so much! So thanks for starting again with me and **

**Enjoy the ride!**

This story starts with a man a ship and a planet enjoy!

" Hey Fuck face how's it goin" "Fuck off Lore", "Hey easy with the language there are kids here" He said while grinning "Hey James you never told me why you were here anyway" "For fuck sake Lore I told you I got signed up to be a specialist engineer for the maintenance of the USS GAMORA!"

"Hey James did you hear" "What now!" "A squadron of colonial marines have been signed up for a rescue mission in a scientific research facility in lv-549, you and I have both been signed up for the mission" Lore was putting on a sort of smug expression on his face "Look Lore why have I been signed up for this mission I am not a marine"

"I don't know I just got briefed this mourning" "What are they rescuing from the facility" "I don't know that either" "Fuckin' genius Lore!" Lore smirked

James walked off and went and found his way to the quarters of the captain Tad that is running this mission and is the one, that most likely signed James up to the mission. James knocked the door and the door opened with a quite "hiss" Standing at the door

Was captain Tad in all his glory "Ah James what brings you here at this hour?"

"Sir out of curiosity is it correct that I have been signed up to a rescue operation on the scientific research facility of lv-549" James had a stern yet concerned expression on his face "Yes" Tad put it bluntly "But why?" "Because James to put it bluntly the crew needed a reliable engineer for the drop ship into lv-549, so you can keep the ship maintained to a good standard so there will be no spontaneous malfunctions, if a emergency evacuation' is needed"

James stood there while his brain was putting together everything, that the captain had just explained to him. Then James thought of something "But sir would happen if something wen't wrong" James now had a worried expression on his face

The captain looked James in the eyes and said "Nothing will go wrong".

**This Chapter was short just to see the feedback I get and if I get some views and good stuff like that then I will strive on, then again I going to write my story anyway so keep reading and peace out guys! ;)**


	2. It's game over man!

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and it will take me a while to plan the next one so keep commenting and I will reply so enjoy the chapter and also if you guys could leave me some ideas on later chapters that would be great so anyways**

**Peace Out!**

James walked back to his room with a face of horror, James knew he was dead as soon as the captain said "Nothing will go wrong" James thought to himself well I'm fucked but other then that I'm having a good day.

The departure to lv-549 was the next day in fact and James was shit bricking knowing that today's day and age the biological aspect of science was scary as shit as James had read the report of Ellen Ripley, a co pilot for the Uss Nostromo had a alien encounter while on board the space craft, the alien life form had wiped out the entire crew except for her while destroying the craft with it.

James also remembers Stories told about an distress mission on a terraforming colony lv-426 a team were sent down there to investigate the whereabouts of the missing

Terraformers all James knew was four people made back out of that colony "a synthetic 2 adults and a female child" that was the last they ever heard of the people that made it back alive.

James knew that he was just paranoid, yeah the scientists sent a distress beacon to the ship but that doesn't mean that the site is infested with other worldly life forms.

At this point James wanted to get some sleep after the stress he now has over something he is most likely over reacting about, After five or so minutes he fell into a deep slumber.

James was abruptly woken by his alarm clock to warn him about his big day, oh no wait fucking shitty ass day he woke up with no sort of enthusiasm in his attitude, he did his mourning routine and went to join the departure of the rescue mission.

James got to the loading bay and found the squad waiting, for the captain to brief the solders about the mission in which they were all enthusiastic about even Lore had that signature smirk he did. The only Person that James knew well enough to call a proper friend, was John Wood a lieutenant that respected James and both looked out for each other in bad situations he himself was fairly enthusiastic about the whole mission, but James knew deep down in John was scared shitless of how this rescue was gonna go

Captain Tad briefed the marines about the mission and saying there was a possibility that the place maybe overrun by unknown life forms, James knew he was sending these people to a fucking slaughter just to get what he wanted. James boarded the ship and sat in one of the chairs and just had a blank expression plastered across his face he heard the pilot countdown, before plummeting into lv-549.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like the characters so far so I will keep you informed thanks for reading **

**XenoSpecialist Out**

.


	3. Stop your grinnin and drop your linnin

**Hey guys and gals back with another chapter and know the plot is getting more interesting I hope so James has finally arrived on lv-549 so sit back and enjoy the ride! **

**Peace out!**

The ship soon had entered the planets atmosphere and judging by what James could see out of the slits in the ship, the weather was crappy on this planet or it is that time of the year, that the weather is shit, It wouldn't be soon before the ship would be landing and the apc will be departing from the ship, to get to there destination with a bit more speed and protection.

On the other hand James thankfully, was maintaining the drop ship so he was staying put, but felt sorry for the poor souls that would have to go into the base and find out what had happened to the missing scientists or whatever.

The ship had landed with a huge thud! The landing doors opened and the apc zoomed off and made it's way to its destination James stood up and got some tools and went to check on the ships condition which was his job after all. The engine was his first check up. He spent about three quarters of an hour on the engine and then took a quarter of an hour on the twin turbines on the side of the drop ship.

It had been a solid hour before he made his way back to the pilot of the drop ship, to inform her about the current state at which the ship was in. He found her talking on radio but some how got no response back from the receiving end, James said in a sarcastic tone "looks like there giving you the cold shoulder" while wiping his hands on a rag in which he used for getting to oil and shit of his hands.

"This isn't good James they haven't replied to my message and the last message i got from them was, they were having some difficulties and they would keep her Informed in what was going on" she paused and looked at James worryingly "But that was half a hour ago and they still haven't replied back"

James had a concerned look on his face and gave the young pilot a light tap on the shoulder to get her attention and to let her know that he is here "come on let's go and find out what has happened to them then" "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" the pilot said blurting out at James, "well it's either that or waiting here and just doing nothing about it"

The pilot nodded in agreement with James's idea, "Oh by the way i never caught your name" James asked in curiosity "Oh it's Amanda" she said while faintly blushing "nice to meet you Amanda my name is James as you might already know" James said while smiling "Nice to meet you to James" Amanda still faintly blushing.

**So yeah bet you weren't expecting the pilot of the drop shop to have a little crush on James but she does so keep reviewing and all of that good stuff so like I said before have a nice day and **

**Xenospecialist out! **


	4. Looks like love at first sight

**Hey guys I'm back and well I took some of your advice, about the chapters being way to short so this should satisfy you (I hope ;) also as this is a big chapter I will still look this over for missing punctuation, so don't leave comments on that plz, anyways enough of my blabbing.**

**peace out!**

James was walking around the facility and really noticed how the atmosphere was in the planet, it wanted to make him cringe, James and Amanda both went Round a building and spotted the abandoned apc out side out a bay door. "Well there it is" James said in non-enthusiastic moods

James said not in the greatest of moods, "let's go and check it out then" Amanda signifying to James to follow her to the apc, they made they way over and then James noticed how barren the research facility was. There was literally fuck all to see except rocks, dust and more rocks James frowned at the sight and just kept making his way over to the apc, Amanda was the first one there and was all the more eager to check the vehicle out for any clues. James then made it to the apc and went in side and again nothing was to be found except monitors that all had static screens, with all of the crews names on the screens. James was almost at a crying state when he saw john had been killed, or his camera had been broken so he didn't give up hope, but James knew deep down, that john was indeed gone.

Amanda looked up at James and said "I'm sorry James" James looked up at Amanda and said in a quit tone "you don't have to say sorry it wasn't your fault" James got his act together and started to walk into the facility not giving a shit anymore. Amanda walked up to James and said "James are you alright!" James then sternly answered "I going to find who the FUCK KILLED JOHN" Amanda was startled by James response.

"Look James I'm going to head back to the ship and keep an eye out". "Look here" Amanda took a walkie talkie out of here breast pocked and handed it to James "call me if you find something" James smiled at Amanda and said Thanks a little flustered.

As Amanda was about to walk back she turned around and said to James "just watch yourself out there rookie" she smirked "Oh before I forget, take this as well" she throw him a handgun"

James waved her off and turned around to carry on into the facility "great now it's just me and the atmosphere, fucking perfect"

James was slowly walking down the corridor, until he came across the med lab he went in and found papers scattered everywhere and just shit scattered everywhere in general, he exited the med lab only to find blood on the floor and the walls and limbs were found as well, James did the cross sign on his body, but then James noticed some tags on the floor, he picked then up and had a look at the inscription on them "CPT " James had a blank face and said "fucking; nothing will go wrong" James shook his head and carried on down the corridor, putting the tags in his trouser pocket.

Suddenly he heard a faint noise in his head, he closed his eyes trying homing in on the sound in his head and James made it out to be a female whimper or cry. James thought he was thinking things and this facility, probably wasn't helping with his mood.

Then he heard it again James was now suspicious in what is making this peculiar sound. He walked down the corridor and the sound was becoming more apparent. So James started checking different rooms in which this whimpering, or crying was coming from James walked further down the corridor he was really started to get freaked the fuck out by this facility.

He then certainly found the room in which the noise was coming from. He checked behind him and then entered the room.

James then noticed, Sitting against a wall was a severely injured Xenomorph with bullet wounds in its chest, though this Xenomorph was different, James actually hadn't seen a real one up close. He was frightened but felt sorry for the poor creature, that was now aware of his presence in the room.

James looked again at the creature and was surprised, at how human looking it was in appearance.

James snapped in reality and went slowly over to this poor creature, the creature hissed at James in a 'don't come near me' kind of way. James put his hands up in submission but then the female hissed at him again and backing up to the wall even further then James remembered the hand gun in his pocket he put the gun down and started to walk even slower then before toward the female.

The female hissed at him but a lot quieter he went further and further until James was only a few inches away, James put his hand out slowly and she pushed her bean shaped head into his palm he smiled, as she crooned and purred quietly.

James smiled at her, himself becoming attracted to her in an instant "Looks like I've made a new friend" he chuckled lightly.

**So he finally met the Xenomorph (Phew!) and so I've still got a great picture in my head about what will happen next so yeah keep reading and keep Rick Rollin Wait what!**

**XenoSpecialist Out! **


	5. The power of Healing!

**Sorry guys about the long wait, I was on holiday so that got me held up with my writing; but I should now be back on track with my writing, so please keep commenting as that is really keeping me going with this story and as always...**

**peace out! ;)**

James was stroking her head and she was purring as he was comforting her, James then just remembered about her wounds which were in a bad state.

James then stood up and tried to gesture to her to stand up, but she simply shook her head, feeling pathetic and weak, James felt sorry for the poor thing and he lowered himself to her level and put his arms out to lift her up, she backed of but then she realised that his smell was not of harm or anger but of kindness and calm being. She trusted him a bit; but not fully confident he picked her up, cradling her as he went.

Minding her wounds no doubt, he laid her down on a table top and then gesturing to her not to move. James went of back into the corridors of the facility, to try and get his act together, James then remembered the med lab which wasn't that far off his position. James hastily made his way there to find anything of use, he walked into the lab and just again found shit; scattered everywhere, by this this time James was getting pissed of by just finding 'Sweat Fuck All!'

So he kept on looking around and noticed a safe sort of thing under a desk "what do we have here" James smirked to himself, he knelt down and coincidently found the safe to be open, James nudged the door to one side and found paper work; the usual, but then he found something of greater use.

James picked up a case which read 'Xenomorph medical kit' James laughed out loud and said "Fucking genius" he opened it up and to his surprise, the contents were very useful indeed. Consisting of syringes and to James's liking Acid proof wrappings, which in this current event was handy as fuck.

He ran back to the creature and found her whining with the pains, getting increasingly worse, James opened the medical kit and took out what he needed. James injected her with some sort of morphine pain relief sedative, he took out the wrapping and helped her up in a sitting position, so he could get easy access to her wounds.

He wrapped the cloth around her chest area and made sure that it was thick enough so it would benefit her in a positive way; James finished off by clipping the ends of the cloth together so they wouldn't slip off during movement and made sure they were tight as well to give her more flexibility.

James flashed Her a Warming smile and gave her a pat on the shoulder. She purred back and crooned to James quietly.

He sat next to her thinking of what to do; when he heard a voice in his head very similar to the sobbing he heard back in the corridor "_thank...you_" James looked to the side of himself, she was staring at him and noticed that this elegant creature, was indeed communicating with him. "Well I'll be damned" James chucked to himself lightly.

**Thank you for reading and I will get another chapter out by 5th July...Nah I'm just fuckin' with ya, I should have the next one out soon.**

**Big thanks goes to 'Xahraxs' so thanks to Him with his constant support, so enough of my blabbing **

**XenoSpecialist Out! ;)**


	6. Doesn't mean we're engaged or anything

**Hey guys "ED WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" 'man at the back said' "JOEL YOU PEICE OF SHIT GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU USE WEIGHT WATCH...**

**Anyways guys it's been a long time since I updated this story and all of you have been supportive with helping me progress the stories further; also the reason for my updating being delayed were my exams, so do forgive me on that behalf this chapter was a bit rushed.**

**so I would appreciate any errors, you guys point out with the chapter that would be fabulous, no haters please 'not **

**Like Joel over here' anyways guys enjoy the chapter "Where the fuck did Joel go..." ;)**

James looked towards the creature and thought to himself that the she, must be using some sort of telepathy

James tried to say in his head "I'm glad your feeling better" she jumped from the sudden speech and quickly said "YOU...can..understand me" James nodded his head, the creature screed happily at the thought; of being able to communicate with this person that cared so much for her.

"What is your name" James happily said to the creature, she sat there depressed when James had said that to her. As previous memories flooded back to her " I...don't; have one" she almost started to cry at the thought of not having a name, James sat there giving her a concerning look.

"Well; I will give you one then" James said confidently, seeing her face light up when James had said that to her, gave James a warm feeling inside of him.

"I think... Amy, no not Amy...I know how about, Ellie, what do you think?" She gave James a expressed and loving look "James...I LOVE IT!" She excitedly shouted inside of James's head. Ellie got up from her position and emotionally embraced James, James not reluctant on returning the gesture, wrapping his arms around Ellie's torso, carefully minding her healing wounds, feeling himself blush at the act of warmth from the pair.

Both of them parted and Ellie looked down at her feet smirking lightly "Thank you James, you don't how much it means to me" James gave her a warming smile, giving her a light stroke of the head.

Ellie gave a satisfied purr "well I think you should get some rest, you will need it to heal those wounds"

James lead her towards the apartment blocks in the south end of the facility; being mindful of making to much noise in the process. The apartments were, originally intended for the families and couples who lived here, to let the atmosphere processors settle in and consequently making a successful colony run well and obviously making the air breathable.

James and Ellie found a apartment In which they both can stay in for the time being, the apartment not being to run down from the warfare of two species; but in fact housing the same species that have found each other but not yet have known.

both Ellie and James found there way toward the bedroom, inside finding a king size bed with two cabinets either side of it. With nice nifty lamps placed neatly on top of the cabinets. "There you go Ellie, a five star guest room specifically made to you personal comfort" Ellie let out a weak smile but she was starting to feel weak and felt loose in her limbs "ELLIE!" James quickly caught her in mid-fall He then laid her down on the bed, putting the covers nicely over her; while admiring her sculpted beauty "must have been the medication I gave to her earlier"

"What a day" James started yawning, He clambered into the bed next to Ellie putting his arm around her for comfort "good night Ellie".

**Thanks for reading guys and gals; so il see you in the next chapter bye bye! ;)**


	7. differences don't matter

**Hello all I'm back believe it or not 2 years have passed and no updates I am terribly sorry i had some family issues so I couldn't get around to updating the story but I'm back now and i will be frequently updating/also another note i am making my chapters a lot longer due to a valid comment so thank you again for the suggestion.**

**any ways**** guys stay frosty and enjoy the read-xenospecialist out!**

Chapter 9

James woke up feeling slightly tired from the previous days of hard work, with all the hassle with the drop into lv-549 and the constant maintenance of the drop ship he just felt tired, but glad to have a nice long rest.

James then turned onto his side to see Ellie fast asleep, James just stared at her black beauty and the more that James looked at her the more he started falling in love with her. She had such a cute and yet stern young voice he just loved every bit about Ellie, even down to the way she slept was cute in James's mind.

Then James decided to get up out of bed bearing in mind not to wake up Ellie, he then went around the apartment to see if there was a working shower anywhere and to his amazement there actually was a working shower in the apartment.

So he decided to have a shower so James stripped of all his clothes and got into the hot shower; James just smiled to himself about the events that had happened to him with finding Ellie and frowned about the…..other things that happened to him that day as well. James then remembered about Amanda and how she must be wondering what the hell he is doing.

He just chuckled about the whole situation then James felt he had been in the shower long enough, he turned off the hot water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to open the shower door when he heard Ellie's voice in his head.

"_James where are you?" _James then replied back happy to see that Ellie is up and well "I have just taken a shower, it's the door next to the bedroom on the left" with a puzzled tone in her voice she said "_what's a shower?" _James just chuckled to himself and replied back to Ellie in a kind tone "if you come in here I can show you what a shower is".

So Ellie made her way toward the shower room, she found the door that James was talking about so she proceeded in opening the door toward the device called a shower. James opened the shower door and stepped out the shower, only to be greeted by Ellie the pair just stared at each other in a lovingly fashion , Ellie was a slight bit smaller to James but Ellie liked the fact he was taller it made him more attractive in her eyes.

James then said "well this is a shower, humans use this to clean themselves when they are dirty its nice and hot and soothing for the body as well" Ellie looked at the shower and said "can I clean myself in the shower ?" James then happily said "yeah sure go right ahead girl" she looked at James and smiled at him and replied "would you shower with me?" Ellie looked at the floor as if she were blushing.

James looked at her and chuckled lightly "well I can't see why not, I mean if you want I can help to clean you" Ellie practically jumped on James "_yes I would love that!" _James laughed lightly "it's a date".

James removed the towel around his waist to go back into the shower, Ellie watched James as he took his towel off in front of her, she instinctively stared at his member and liked her view very much. James looked at Ellie and noticed that she was indeed staring at his dick "Ellie my face is up here" James said grinning and laughing at the same time. Ellie looked up at James's face and instantly looked back down at the ground in embarrassment, "anyways let's have a nice old wash" then James hopped into the shower with no real care and Ellie stepped into the shower as if there was a land mine placed in there, "come on girl I'm not gonna bite" James said laughing again and then realising he makes to many jokes.

Once the pair was in the shower James then turned the valve for the hot water to start soaking them both, Ellie was not too sure about the whole situation but after a few seconds had went by of having hot water soaking you it is a nice sensation, James grabbed a nearby sponge and soaked it under the shower nozzle then he made his way onto Ellie's slender yet strong body.

James started off by sponging Ellie's elongated head and cleaning all the crevices around her head and neck James then noticed that Ellie was slightly ticklish around her neck he then thought that would be used later he grinned to himself, then he made his way down her body now cleaning her chest, James worked his way down her chest then she turned around so he could start to clean her back as well. James marvelled at how sexy Ellie was in some way it started turning James on.

James made his way down to her amazing black backside and started cleaning her perfectly sculpted ass. Ellie started purring as she loved the way that James is cleaning her she started to get more excited the lower James was getting , the more that James was cleaning her the more he felt it hard to control is ever growing erection , Ellie also couldn't help but start to get swollen and damp as well.

She turned around so that James could clean the lower half of her front, to James's amazement and satisfaction he found out that Ellie had an alien slit which James had never seen before until now he could tell she was aroused by the way it was puffed out and the feminine aroma coming from it. This caused his erection to go to its full 8 inches which he just couldn't help.

James started to rub the sponge over her swollen slit which caused her to purr and croon at him , Ellie looked down at James and stroked his head and smiled lovingly at him. James stood up and cupped her head with his hands, he just stared at her. "Ellie I know we haven't known each other for very long ; but I know what I'm about to say is what I truly feel from the bottom of my heart" James stroked her head soothingly with his hand and tickled her neck with his thumb, which made Ellie squeal in delight.

"Will you be my mate?" James said passionately; Ellie built up her excitement and launched herself at James and embraced him tightly. "Yes of course I will James! I wanted you to be my mate from the start; I just didn't know if you wanted to be mine, but I'm so happy you did want to be my mate!"

The two hugged each other for a good couple of minutes which felt like a couple of hours in the minds, both knowing that they have found there life mates.

Ellie looked down after embracing each other for a period of time and realised that her new mate was indeed sexually aroused from all the cleaning. She grinned to herself and said into James's head "lets mate" James smirked and replied back "I think I'm going to clean you out differently"

**Thanks for reading and contributing toward the story all your comments really inspire me to carry this on, so please carry on sending me pm's and reviews it really helps. and a real big thanks goes out to Xahraxs thanks again buddy for your constant support. XD**

**see y'all later Ed out! **


End file.
